


不如

by Weimocun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun





	不如

*对话式，一发完

*BE，有修植

1.

**“德祖，你啊嗯……快点，再快点……”**

……

“子建……”

**“嗯？”**

“刚刚……好像有人走过……”

**“是吗……呵，德祖也太不专心了，还是说……我没让你舒服？那不如……再来一次吧……”**

2、

“诶呀，二公子，您怎么淋湿了？”

**“无妨，只是回来的时候不小心伞被风刮飞了。”**

3、

“二公子，不好了，四公子喝醉了在玲珑阁闹事，您快去看看吧。”

**“立刻备车……还有，任何人不能将此事告诉父相。”**

4、

“子建，别闹了，我们回家。”

**“诶，姑娘别走啊……你……你谁啊？”**

“你喝多了，子建。”

**“别碰我！我不认识你……赶紧滚，听见没有？！”**

5.

“我是你二哥，来带你回家。”

**“哈哈哈，你说什么？我没有二哥啊，我二哥……在宛城之战的时候——早就死了。”**

“你真的醉了。”

**“我没醉！曹子桓……我是不配当你四弟，你也不配做我二哥，你心里只有那个王位吧……那你去争啊！去抢啊！来管我做什么？！”**

6、

“我不管你……你还要这样自己作践自己到什么时候？”

**“哈，这话从你嘴里说出来，可真是恶心呢。”**

“我……你明知道，我是你哥。”

**“少拿这套说辞了曹丕！不喜欢我就离我远点。”**

7.

**“喜欢我的话——”**

“我们回家。”

**“不如和我睡一次？”**

8.

“子建，你疯了。”

**“那你愿意和我一起吗？”**

9.

“子建，我是你二哥，我不能这么做。”

**“我问你愿不愿意！”**

“子建……”

**“你回答我啊！我要你回答我！”**

10.

“阿植，我们不如……就这么算了吧。”

——END——


End file.
